The Two Connected Worlds
by AkuRoku18
Summary: Sora and Edward are both pulled across a weird gate, and long story short, ANSEMS BEHIND IT ALL! the two have to join forces or die in this alternate world. it could be better than it sounds. rated m cuz im paranoid. review if you want! cheers!  D
1. Chapter 1

**The Two Connected Worlds**

**Prologue**

There was a lone figure sitting in the moonlight, however, this wasn't any old being. This was a demon with control over time itself.

"Dammit, when can I make the transmutation, Ansem?!" the demon hissed at nothing.

"Be patient, Jikoku. Very soon, you will be able to make Sora and Edward suffer!" a cold and malicious voice said back. Just then, a young man with wild hair and an Oroborostattoo on each leg walked up next to Jikoku.

"Why can't we just kill them NOW, Ansem?!" the man complained. "I'm sick of waiting here, day in and day out, waiting for the perfect opportunity….I just want something interesting to happen!"

"You will also be patient, Envy," Ansem's voice said back sharply. "In the meantime, tell me, where are your comrades?"

"Lust and Gluttony went to The World today along with Sloth and that other demon called Kankaku," Envy replied. "Also, Wrath and Pride are-"

"-Right here," a tall man with an eye patch over his left eye said curtly. A shorter kid with an oddly colored right arm and left leg was with him.

"Ah, Pride and Wrath. Just the two homunculi I wanted to see," Ansem's voice chuckled evilly.

"So, you still haven't gotten your own body back, huh Ansem?" Wrath inquired.

That seemed to alter the flow of darkness in the room as Ansem said, "Huh. Cheeky as ever….yup, that's Wrath for you. Anyway, to answer your question, no, I still have not gotten my body back. Thanks to Sora, his merry little band, and the door to the light, getting my body back is harder than I would have thought."

"Oh, is that so, Ansem?!" A new voice rang out in the darkness. A sudden burst of light filled the room, illuminated the three homunculi and the demon. However, Ansem didn't appear like the half demon had hoped. This new fellow was a tall, young half dragon demon with fierce green eyes, eyes that could probably pierce through anything.

"Who the hell is that?!" Pride roared as he drew his sword and lunged at the half demon.

"The names Haku! Too bad you'll take that to your grave!" Haku shouted back as he drew his own sword, ten times bigger than Prides little cutlass, and shouted "WIND SCAR!!!"

**Chapter 1**

Sora swore under his breath as the Heartless managed to elude him, AGAIN. He was getting rather tired of this. A young blonde haired boy Sora's age ran up next to him, panting his lungs out.

"It's about time, Roxas!" Sora said, very much annoyed that Roxas couldn't keep up with his pace.

"Huff….It's…..huff…not my….fault….that you run…huff….too fast!" Roxas panted, struggling to get his words through Sora's thick head. "I….huff….ok, I'm fine…..I tripped over something or other on the way up, and I swear, I haven't seen THAT much blood in my life!"

Sora looked. Sure enough, there was a huge cut in Roxas's knee. Sora thought he saw something embedded in there.

"Sigh….OK, we should probably take a break. I'm about to fall on my butt anyway," Sora said ungracefully. Still, Roxas looked really happy to sit on the ground for awhile. He was even happier when he realized Sora DID remember to bring some medical supplies. Usually, he forgot that kind of important stuff. Sora made quick work of the wound, quickly removing the rock that embedded itself in Roxas's poor knee, and wrapping the cut up.

"Ok, stand on your leg and tell me how it feels," Sora ordered. Roxas got up slowly and gingerly put his 'maimed' leg on the ground.

"Feels good!" Roxas said cheerfully, and then all cheeriness melted away when Roxas said hoarsely, "The Stealth Sneak is RIGHT OVER THERE!"

Roxas pointed to an empty space, but then Sora figured out that the shadow gave the Heartless away. Sora obviously was being smart and attacked right away, but the Stealth Sneak's fast tongue caught Sora by surprise. The lizard Heartless's rapid tongue smacked into Sora so hard that he actually felt some bone break.

"SORA!!!" Roxas screamed as his friend hit the ground with a 'whump.' Sora was an unmoving lump and Roxas thought he was dead. Roxas lunged at the invisible foe and was easily tossed aside.

Sora, still alive, muttered, "I wish that thing would fade into darkness!" That's when the gate opened, and a bright golden light blinded Roxas. Next thing he saw was nothing. Sora was gone.

**Chapter 2**

Back in his own world, Edward Elric was facing a similar problem. He was ordered by Colonel Mustang to find and capture the "Ice-Blooded Alchemist," Ryoja Umi.

_Mustang said to solve the problem peacefully, in a, diplomatic like manner. Pfft, yeah, right. Mustang, you're paying me extra for this one_, Ed thought as he dodged yet another icicle created by Ryoja. Things were looking pretty hopeless for Ryoja; he had a wonderful cut inflicted by Ed's auto-mail sword. However, Ed was worse for wear as well; a lovely cut over his eye, making things harder to see, and a terrific wound to his left shoulder, caused by an icicle that he failed to see.

"You're never gonna take me back to the military!" Ryoja shouted, snapping Ed's attention back to another icicle. Ed easily broke it in half with his auto-mail. Suddenly, Al came running up behind Ed.

"Big Brother! Big Brother! Colonel said to pull out of the mission!" Al shouted. Ed couldn't believe it. The LAST thing he wanted to do was let a nutcase wander around Central. Also, he couldn't understand why the COLONEL of all people wanted to call off an important mission. Again, he had to refocus on Ryoja, who began rapidly firing shards of ice.

"Al!! Get DOWN!!!" Ed screamed, throwing himself over his little brother. Shards of ice pierced through his skin, followed by much blood. Ryoja looked pretty pleased with himself because, obviously, attacking kids was pretty hard core.

"B-Big Brother!" Al sounded so shocked by the fact that his older brother would risk his life to save his little brother. Ed coughed, sending blood down his face.

"Are you hurt, Al?" Ed asked weakly. Al shook his head, still in shock. Ed stood up shakily and turned to Ryoja, but he wasn't there. Ryoja stepped out of the shadows, sort of behind Ed, and let loose a powerful pillar of ice straight towards Ed. He didn't have any time to react to the attack, and was flung by the force of the ice.

"BROTHER!!!" Al shouted furiously and attacked Ryoja head on, but failed miserably when Ryoja sent an icicle sharper than the sharpest knife into Al's leg. Al fell over holding his leg, trying to get it to not bleed as much.

"Dammit….why won't you fade into the darkness where you belong, you piece of-" That's all Ed got to say because the gate opened, the bright gold light shone out of it, and blinded everyone. After the light went away, Al looked around, and couldn't see his brother. Ed had vanished into thin air.

**Chapter 3**

Sora sat up slowly, cringing when he remembered that the stupid Heartless broke three of his ribs.

"Owwww…….urg…ah, where am I?" Sora asked himself. Realizing he sounded like an idiot because he was talking to himself, he stayed quiet. A few minutes passed…..a few more……and some more. That's when Sora almost worsened his injuries by bursting out, "Well, where the HELL am I?! Am I dead? If this is hell, I'm gonna be SOOOO pissed!!!" He lay down heavily, causing more pain.

"Weeelll……this sucks," he muttered. Then he heard the sound of wind on water.

_At least THAT sounds familiar…am I back on the island? No way…there's no way that I'm back there_, he thought. He finally got so bored by sitting around, that he decided that it was time to explore this place, wherever it was. Standing up very, very carefully, he managed to get on two feet. He hobbled over to the nearest tree.

"I hope Roxas is alright. Wonder what happened…?" Sora thought out loud. He looked out to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set causing the sky to be painted with purples, oranges, reds, and yellows.

"Ahhhh…..that's what I've been missing…." Sora sighed with satisfaction. He closed his eyes momentarily, reflecting on his previous adventure, trying to find Riku, defeating Ansem, Xemnas, and the rest of the Organization, and being reunited with Kairi and Roxas.

"Oh yeah, those were the good times," Sora murmured to himself. Opening his eyes again, he saw the sun was nearly set.

"Oh jeez, was I reminiscing that long?" Sora groaned as he started to walk to find humanity. All of a sudden, Sora heard a noise that sounded like a heavy box being dropped. He gimped towards the bush where he heard the sound. He looked at the grass and saw that it was turning red, not because of the sun, but because of blood. Sora checked himself to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He wasn't, so he rounded the bush only to find a horrifying sight.

Sora saw a boy shorter than he was covered in blood. He had a braid in his golden hair, and Sora thought that the braid made the kid look like a girl. But that wasn't important right now. This guy was dying! Sora checked his right pocket to find that he still had some medical supplies. Sora quickly bent over, causing a spasm in his own body over his ribs. He gritted his teeth and began to treat the kid. A good half an hour later, the boy woke up. Sora got a good look at his beautiful gold eyes and heard a raspy voice come out of the kid.

"Who are you?"

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Ed saw was spiky brown hair and curious blue eyes looming over him. He somehow thought of Al trying to get him out of bed, so he swatted at 'Al.'

"Nnnnh…..go away Al," Ed mumbled, lifting his left hand and lightly smacking 'Al.'

"Who's Al? And that's not my name….my name's Sora," Sora said, clearly offended because some runt he just saved smacked him in the face.

"Sora……" Ed said softly. "Ha, this is really weird. I'm in some random world or dimension, I'm really badly hurt, and some kid with gravity defying hair saves my life. Not something I'd like to wake up to." This really pissed Sora off.

"Oh, well, you're welcome for saving your life, although now I wish you would burn. Have fun mocking me in hell! My hair doesn't defy gravity, it's natural….." Sora muttered out the last words.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Jeez. I am really grateful that you saved me," Ed said. He looked around at the surroundings. "Hunh, well I'm not in Central anymore…I guess."

Sora, who had gotten over everything by now, asked energetically, "Central?! Where's that? Is it where you're from? Who's the Colonel? Who's Al?" Ed was overwhelmed by the amount of questions that Sora had kept bottled inside him.

"Erm….Central's the place where I work….uh….I guess it's in my world….I'm not from Central, I'm from Resembool….the Colonel is my boss and Al's my little brother," Ed explained slowly so Sora could catch every detail. Then it hit him.

"My BROTHER!!" Ed shouted loudly, sitting up too quickly and opening too many wounds. Sora was surprised beyond imagination. Actually, Ed really startled Sora.

"Owwww……ouch….the damned Colonel better be taking care of my little brother while I'm gone!" Ed hissed. Then, Sora realized that he hadn't found Roxas anywhere.

"Well, maybe Al's in another part of the forest! Roxas could be with him!" Sora told Ed. That seemed to spark some interest in finding Al and this Rucksack person. Without waiting for a yes or no, Sora lifted Ed to his feet and started to half carry, half drag Ed to the coast.

"We should probably wait awhile to rest up, and this the perfect place to do just that!" Sora exclaimed. Ed silently agreed with him as he lay down in the soft silky sand.

**Chapter 5**

Roxas, meanwhile, couldn't understand what just happened. One minute Sora was lying right there in front of him and the next he wasn't there at all. Roxas had a jolly good time trying to kill the Stealth Sneak, which by the way ended up as a failure.

"Where…where did Sora go?" he asked himself. He heard something in his head, and it wasn't intuition.

_Who are you?_

"That's my question!" Roxas said to himself. "Who are YOU?"

_I'm Al. I told you my name, so could you tell me yours?_

"I'm Roxas. How long have you inhabited my brains?" Roxas said softly.

_Oh, awhile now. Hey, I can tell by your memories someone important to you disappeared, right?_

"That's creepy, but yeah. Someone really important to me just vanished into thin air!" Roxas said to Al's voice.

_That's what happened here! My big brother was fighting a crazed alchemist and he randomly disappeared! Do you think that your friend and my brother's disappearances are connected?_

Roxas had no idea what an alchemist was, but still he said, "I'm not sure."

_Did they disappear for a reason?_

"I'm not sure"

Silence ensued. Roxas finally asked, "Al? Where'd you go?"

_Hmm? Oh, sorry. I'm thinking too much. If I think a lot then I seem to drown out voices._

"Obviously. Anyway, how do you think the gate or door or whatever opened?"

_I don't know. We have to figure out how to open the gate so I can get my brother and you can get you're friend!_

**Chapter 6**

"So, Roxas, I had this theory. But try to stick with me on it, ok? Ok, so what if something my brother and your friend said opened the gate and they were pulled into some other dimension, or something," Al explained

_That makes no sense at all._

Al was annoyed slightly. "Oh, come on. Throw me a friggin bone here. I thought so hard my brains feel like they're burning."

_Ok, ok. But you have to admit that your theory is pretty far fetched._

"Yeah, but think about it! What did your friend last say before he was sucked into the gate?" Al asked.

_Errrr……um……oh yeah! He said 'I wish that thing would fade into da-'_

"No! No, no, no! Don't actually say it! Otherwise you'd be pulled into the gate too!" Al said loudly. Second lieutenant Ross looked inside Al's room quizzically. "Oh, erm, hi!" Al said to throw off Ross's questioning look. She turned back around.

_What was that?_

"That was me about to get sent to a mental institute!" Al hissed.

_Oh. Ha ha ha! Sorry, just kidding. But anyway, what did your brother say before he vanished?_

"He said something similar to what your friend did," Al confirmed quietly.

_Ok, so if we both say it, at the same time, we'll appear in the other world along with Sora and your brother._

"Sora? Oh, your friends name. Ok, let me get to an open space and then we'll both say it." Al snuck out of his room, limped out to a park in Central, and called, "Roxas! Are you still there?

_Yup. Are you ready, Al? Hopefully, we'll appear close to each other so we won't have to look everywhere._

"Ok, here we go," Al whispered

"I wish I would fade into darkness!"

_I wish I would fade into darkness!_

**Chapter 7**

Sora saw a huge flash North of where he and Ed where resting. Ed was still asleep.

"Ed, Ed get up. I saw a big flash of light," Sora said urgently. Ed rolled over.

"You're dreaming. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not dreaming! I'm fully awake!"

"Then you're hallucinating."

"Aaaagh!! I'm not dreaming and I'm not hallucinating! It could be Roxas and your brother!"

That got Ed to immediately sit up. "It could be my brother?! Why didn't you say so in the first place?!"

"You wouldn't listen."

Ed scowled and got up, stretching and yawning. "Ok, lets go wherever you saw the light." He actually got up on his own and started to gimp over to Sora, who had got up faster than Ed. They began to sort of walk to the North.

"Hey, Ed? How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ok, and how tall are you?"

"Erk….my total height is….five foot seven……I think…."

"Oh come on, your little antenna and shoes don't count."

"Well, what about you, huh?! How old are you and how tall are you?!"

"I'm fifteen and I'm five foot five."

That caught Ed by surprise. He didn't say anything after that.

"Hey, look Ed!" Sora exclaimed after awhile. Ed looked and saw a blonde with spiky hair and blue eyes like Sora and a shorter kid with gray gold eyes stood next to him. It was Al.

**Chapter 8**

"Big Brother!!!" Al shouted as he ran towards Ed.

"Sora! You're alive!" Roxas cried happily.

"Well, what'd you expect, Roxas? I'm not the type to die easily!" Sora said back equally happy as Roxas because he was reunited with his friend.

"Ow! Al, watch were you hug…..that hurt." Al had been so happy to see his brother that he tackle-glomped Ed causing more wounds to reopen.

"Oh! Sorry, big brother." Al apologized.

"Now that we're reunited, I think introductions are in order," Sora said, "Because I haven't met you yet, little guy."

"My name's not 'little guy,' its Al!" Al said sharply, "And I guess you're Sora."

"Ha. Ha ha ha ha!! You're absolutely right!" Sora said all in good humor.

"I suppose you're Al's older brother. I'm Roxas," Roxas said, putting his hand out.

Ed accepted the handshake and said, "You're right. I'm Edward Elric, state alchemist known as the 'Fullmetal Alchemist.'"

Al started laughing. "What's with the formal introduction, big brother?"

Sora was laughing hysterically on the ground. Roxas tried to hold back his laughter.

"Why are you guys laughing at me?! Isn't that considered picking on people?!"

Al stopped laughing, but with a small hint of a chuckle, he said, "No, brother. It's not you we're laughing at; it's just how official you sounded! It sounded like you were trying to present to the Fuehrer or something!"

Ed sighed. He looked around again.

"Well, we're all here now. So we should try to find-"

"I don't suppose you can have room for one more, would you?" a strange new voice asked. A tall half demon walked up. He was covered in aged blood, but his eyes still shone strongly. "My name is Haku."

**Chapter 9**

"Haku?" Roxas asked, "What the hell happened to you and how did you get here?"

"I guess I should explain everything," Haku said to himself.

"Damn right you should!" Ed used alchemy to create his auto-mail sword.

"B-brother! Hold it! Don't be so impulsive! Haku doesn't look like he can really defend himself at the moment," Al said forcibly to Ed. Ed used alchemy again to put his arm back to normal.

"Alright, thank you, Al." Al was shocked to know that Haku knew his name. "Oh, and I know all of your names because, even though I don't look it, but I'm God of the Dragons." Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at the half demon. He looked like the furthest thing from a god. "Anyway, I'll begin my tale."

"You see, there are these two demons called Jikoku and Kankaku. They control time and space. They were the ones who created this alternate world. They are following orders from Ansem. Yeah, I said Ansem. Ansem doesn't have his body thanks to you, Sora. But there's a problem. His darkness is so overwhelming that my own light couldn't penetrate the dark. Ansem has more followers than I thought. Apparently he has resurrected Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth. He could have more subordinates, but I don't know of them. Anyway, what happened to me, you ask. Well, I went to where Ansem is plotting and Pride attacked. I blew him apart with my trusty sword, Shohiko. But he wouldn't die because, as I figured out painfully, he was a homunculus. And, well you can gather this; I lost the fight against Pride, only because Envy and Wrath teamed up and took me out. As punishment for defiling the 'precious land of Ansem,' Ansem sent me here to live out the rest of my life, but that's gonna take a long time because I don't age very quickly. That's everything that's happened up…..no, wait the most recent thing was me meeting you guys."

"Are you sure we should really trust this guy?" Ed whispered to Al, Sora, and Roxas.

"You got a better idea, Ed? He knows where Ansem is!" Sora hissed back.

"Yeah, and he knows that the homunculi are back!" Al whispered furiously. Roxas didn't have a comment for this part.

"Alright, we should let him join us so he can lead us to this Ansem guy and the homunculi." Everyone agreed, so Sora said, "Good news, Haku! You can come with us if you'd like!"

"I would like that," Haku said with a small smile on his battered face.

**Chapter 10**

It had been three days since Haku joined Sora and company. The five of them had been traveling along the coast headed west towards Ansem's land.

Ed finally burst out, "Haku, do you have ANY idea where you're going? Is Ansem's land even in this godforsaken world?"

"Well, the REAL Ansem's land is in the real world, but I have a feeling that something's gotta be down there."

"Aaarg…..you've gotta be kidding me…" Ed groaned. Al came up behind him and slapped his left shoulder.

"Stop being so pessimistic, brother. I have a feeling Haku's right. If the Ansem's land we're heading to is a copy of the real thing, then maybe there's someway to get to the real thing!" Al said optimistically.

"I agree with Al! Haku's right about the way we're going!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Why do you say that, Sora?" Roxas asked. Sora pointed to a cave on the coast. Roxas felt a dark energy coming from the cave.

"FINALLY!! Let's go!" Ed yelled as he ran to the cave.

"Wait! Stop!" Haku shouted after Ed. Ed looked back without stopping. Suddenly, he ran headlong into a dark barrier that threw Ed back into the sand.

"Ow…..wh-what the hell was that?" Ed asked himself, stunned by the impact of the barrier.

Sora and friends came running up behind Ed. Haku studied the barrier.

"Hmm…this is a stunningly strong barrier…this wasn't here the last I was…" Haku muttered. Rubbing his head, Ed came up next to Haku and said, "Well, guess we can't get in."

"Oh, the hell we can't!" Haku drew his glowing red sword. He slashed very hard at the barrier, splitting the shield in half.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha…..come on in, Haku….bring your little friends….we're going to have the festivities in a blood bath! MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" The evil voice of Ansem rang out into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Failed Attack**

**Chapter 1 **

"Are you in there, Ansem?!" Haku yelled into the cave. Ed, Al, Sora, and Roxas were part amazed and part terrified that Haku could break through a dark barrier.

"Heh, clever. Actually, you're both right and wrong. For starters, this is not me. This voice is just a little portion of my soul. And secondly, this is the exact replica of the real land that I rule over," Ansem's voice told everyone. Sora could still picture Ansem clearly; tall, Heartless emblem on his chest, long metallic hair, and creepy goldish orange eyes.

"Hmph. Too scared to fight me, Ansem?" Haku said evilly into the cave.

"Oh, no. I simply wish to bide my time, only to get my body back, and let me tell you, I've nearly got it! MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Haku didn't want to wait for Ansem to say anything else, so he charged into the cave, leaving his party behind.

"Aarg!! Wait for us, Haku!!" Sora called after him. Sora began to run forwards, but Roxas pulled him back.

"What's up, Roxas?"

"I was just thinking; do we really want to get involved in this? I mean, I know Ansem's your worst enemy, but-"

"No buts! Ansem and those hamancoli thingees are down there! So are those two demons that control space and time! They're the ones who brought us here in the first place!" Sora explained exasperatedly.

"I agree with Sora! I just want to kill those damned homunculi and go home!" Ed said heatedly, "We should kill Ansem, the homunculi, and the demons and leave!"

"Have you actually thought that far ahead? Even if we do defeat Ansem and friends, how the hell do we get out of here?" Roxas asked crossly. Again, Ed was caught off guard and just stayed quiet.

"We just need to follow Haku at the moment. Then we'll figure out a way to leave later." Al finally spoke up. He started running into the cave. Sora followed the suite. Ed soon started to run in as well.

Roxas sighed, "Oh man, what've I let these guys drag me into? Please, God, see me through this." With that, he ran after his friends.

**Chapter 2**

Sora tried to look around, but he couldn't even see his own fingers in the immense darkness that seemed to swallow him and the others.

"Crap…..I can't see anything….." That HAD to have been Ed.

"Oh, your eyes will adjust as we go along." That was probably Haku.

"I think I'm actually starting to see now!" The next voice Sora identified was most likely Al.

"Sora? I can't see you….Ow! Dammit….at least I can FEEL my FEET tripping over each other, and I felt the floor pretty good too…..ow…." Sora automatically knew that the only one clumsy enough to trip over his own feet was Roxas.

"Alright, everyone, stick together. That's the only way into the cave." Haku again.

"Grrrrr….Haku? Can't you just create some light so we can actually see where we're going?" Presumably Ed.

"Hrmm…..I….guess I didn't think of that…." Ed snorted rudely as Haku created an orb light in his hand. "Ok, is that better, Your Whiny-ness?"

Ed now scowled at Haku as they began to continue walking through the cave. Roxas tripped again.

Eventually though, they came to a small dimly lit clearing.

"Hunh? It's nighttime already?" Al wondered out loud. Everyone looked up at the sky and saw a solar eclipse. Haku took a short intake of breath, spun around, and ran away.

"Wait! Haku! Jeez, what's gotten into him?" Ed turned around and saw the young man with wild hair, Oroboros tattoos on each leg, and terrifying silvery eyes sitting calmly on a rock. He gasped in shock like Haku had at the eclipse.

"Hey, Fullmetal Runt! Did ya miss me much? Sorry I didn't write!" Envy said nastily. Leaping from his perch, he instantly went for Roxas, much to Ed's surprise. Envy lashed out with a swift kick to Roxas's jaw, sending the poor blonde flying.

"Roxas!" Sora, Ed, and Al shouted as Roxas hit the ground heavily.

"Dammit Envy! Don't you EVER do that again! If you wanna attack someone, then attack me!!" Ed snarled viciously.

"Heh, you know what they say! 'Take out the weaker troops first!'" Then Envy laughed maliciously.

**Chapter 3**

Elsewhere, in his own world, Riku heard from Leon that Sora and Roxas never returned from their mission to defeat the Stealth Sneak.

_Maybe they were kidnapped, or perhaps they're……no way, they can't be dead. Can they? Hmph, Sora wouldn't have died THAT easily…I'm just thinking too hard_, Riku thought. He traveled to the place where Sora and Roxas were last, before mysteriously disappearing. He saw a black cloaked figure with a weird hairstyle and a mullet. Suddenly, the man whipped around, revealing his face.

"Back off, man! I know kung fu!!" Demyx said loudly while throwing his hands into a funky position.

"Hey….hey you're part of Organization XIII, aren't you?!" Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn in his hand. Demyx backed down a little.

"Heh, you're lookin' lively. Anyway, I'm not part of Organization XIII anymore; I quit."

"But…..didn't Sora, you know, kill you? At Hollow Bastion, Leon and Cloud told me all about it."

Demyx wagged a finger. "Oh, no way, man! I just used some killer 'Demyx-jitsu' to run away. I went back to the castle a long time later and saw that no one was there; they'd all been defeated by Sora and Pals. After Mansex went, I figured that I should actually start doing something good! Normally, it'd be called a 'change of heart,' but since I don't have a heart, I'm just calling it 'switching sides.'"

Riku de-summoned Way to the Dawn, and changed the subject to 'Missing: Sora and Roxas.' "So, where do you think they went?"

"Who knows, could be anywhere for all I know," Demyx pondered.

"Were they kidnapped?"

"Not likely. The only sign of struggle was against the Heartless."

"Were they killed?"

"Nope. We could find them if they were killed. Aah….man, my brain hurts…."

"Well, this sounds crazy, but….what if they were pulled to another dimension?"

**Chapter 4**

"WHAAAAAT?!? Of all the stupid things I've heard, even when I was a somebody, that has got to be THE dumbest thing ever!! EVER!!!" Demyx was completely baffled by the fact Riku, an intellectual with a clear mind, could actually think of something that ridiculous.

"Well…lots of crazy crap happens to us. You never know what'll happen," Riku said meekly.

Demyx sighed exasperatedly. "Sigh………ok, IF your wild and very unlikely idea WAS true, how d'you get to this 'other dimension?'"

"Erm…..well….I hadn't really thought that far…." Riku mumbled.

Demyx let out another sigh. A long period of silence ensued. Finally, Riku thought of another crazy idea.

"Hmmm…..you think that something they said made them go to the other world?"

"Pffft….how d'you figure that?" Demyx asked mildly.

"Weeelll…..er…..let's see, I'm thinking of a darker realm. S-somewhere evil. Somewhere with…..Ansem. How did he die?.....oh right, he faded into the light….." Riku continued to mutter to himself, leaving Demyx to gaze on absentmindedly. Riku carried on talking softly. Finally, he came to a solid conclusion and Demyx had nearly fallen completely asleep of boredom at this point.

"I think I've got, Demyx."

"Zzzzzhuh? Oh, really? That's good, I s'pose…"

"Ok, so I'm guessing that Sora and Roxas said something with fading into darkness…." The gate opened once again, pulling Riku through the golden light. Demyx stared in astonishment where Riku was just standing.

"R-Riku? Where'd you go? RIKU!!!" Demyx shouted out Riku's name, but to no avail.

"Damn…..well I guess I have to say that junk, too….AAAARG!!! What the hell am I thinking?! I hate getting involved with this crap……urg….."

Demyx took a deep breath and yelled, "Let me fade into darkness!!"

**Chapter 5**

Back in The World, Ed had begun to fight Envy. That attacked failed pretty bad as Envy proceeded to beat the ever-loving crap out of Ed. Al tried to intervene, but Envy beat him off with one hand (the other hand was holding Ed by the braid). Sora and Roxas were having enough of a good time as Pride, Wrath, Lust and Gluttony arrived. Lust and Gluttony went straight for Sora while Pride and Wrath decided to go for Roxas. Both the somebody and the nobody had their Keyblades drawn, ready to fight the charging homunculi.

For Sora, Gluttony wanted to eat him (like usual) so he lunged to grab Sora to crush his bones, but Sora smashed Gluttony's face in with the Keyblade. Sora believed that he had killed the fat homunculus. All of sudden, Gluttony reached around and grabbed Sora's left arm, snapping it. Sora howled in agony as he slashed again at the homunculus's head. Lust interrupted his killing blow by using her claw like fingers to shield Gluttony from the Kingdom Key.

As for Roxas, Pride and Wrath had him stuck in a corner with no way to get out. He swore as Pride aimed another stab at his heart, the attack missing him and cutting his shoulder as he blocked. The perfect opportunity for Wrath; he leaped onto Roxas and chomped hard on his neck. Roxas gritted his teeth as he tried not to yell. He jabbed his Keyblade into Wrath's throat causing him to let go of the painfully hard grip he had. Roxas half fell, half rolled away from Pride's next attack.

"Dammit……losing…too much blood…." Roxas muttered weakly. He looked at Sora, Ed, and Al. They weren't looking their finest, either.

"Pay attention to your enemies!" Pride shouted as he smacked Roxas with the butt of his sword. Roxas let out a small gasp, all the air he had left immediately was forced out of him, and he keeled over onto the ground.

_This is it. I'm gonna die. Well, I had a fine life while it lasted……_

Out of nowhere, a blur of silvery green hair and sharp golden horns flew towards Pride, splitting him in half. Roxas's gaze drifted up to see Haku, covered in his foe's blood. Except he didn't have that wise, knowing gaze. His eyes were solid red, his fangs and claws looked much sharper from Roxas's perspective, he had strange markings on his face, and he didn't even take notice Roxas lying on the ground bleeding his life out. Haku looked at the body of Pride as it was putting itself back together. He didn't let this happen; he slashed at Pride cutting him in two again. Roxas then realized before blacking out that Haku had turned into a blood-thirsty demon.

"That was fun, Pride. Let's do it again sometime! Keh heh heh heh….." Haku didn't sound like himself either; his voice was deep and rough. Evil. Pure evil.

**Chapter 6**

Ed wasn't in very good shape. Envy had broken more than one bone in Ed's body, nearly snapped his auto-mail, and Ed was on his last legs.

"Grrrr…dammit, Envy…." Ed almost swayed off balance. He was struggling to stay conscience.

"Keh. Is the fearsome 'Fullmetal Runt' actually gonna lose to the big, bad homunculus? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! That's absoulutly hilarious. Your alias isn't what I thought," Envy sneered at Ed. Al was still there. Envy completely forgot that he was still alive even.

_This is my only chance!_ Al thought as he picked up a rock and smashed Envy in the back of the head. Ed was stunned that his little brother actually tried to kill something. He doesn't usually do that.

"Take that, Envy! That's for my brother!" Al hissed at the fallen body of Envy. Envy's body twitched, and then he jumped up and kicked Al in the stomach.

"Awwww….how cute….the younger sibling trying to save his older brother! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" Envy laughed brutally as Al slumped to the floor.

"AL!!!" Ed shouted at the seemingly lifeless body of his brother. Envy whipped around at punched Ed upside the head.

"Just shut it, you little runt that's shorter than the bean of an ant! There's no one to save y-"

SLAAAASH!!! Haku had turned on Envy and ripped him open just like Pride and Wrath behind him. He simply loved the idea of making mince-meat out of his opponents. That's all Ed could see up to that point for he passed out.

Meanwhile, with Sora, Gluttony had him pinned to the ground, ready to eat him alive. The homunculi's huge mouth opened to swallow Sora whole. Sora braced himself, ready to die.

"Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than THAT!" The voice of Riku echoed through-out the cave. Gluttony's weight suddenly lifted off Sora, and he stood up unsteadily and looked to his left. He saw the familiar person with silver hair and lightning blue eyes towering over the cowering figure of Gluttony. The homunculus sprang up, ready to kill Sora's friend, but he pulled out his unique Keyblade, sidestepped Gluttony, slashing at his side. Gluttony hit the floor of the cave, blood pouring out of him. Riku had saved Sora.

**Chapter 7**

"Riku!" Sora cried happily. He tried to run over to his friend, but toppled over when he remembered that he was really worn out.

"Sora! Don't push it, that big guy squished you pretty good." Riku's sharp gaze met Sora's air headed one.

"Heh, I was hoping someone would come rescue me….." Sora was slipping into unconsciousness. Riku thought he was going to die.

"Sora! Please, stay with me, man!" Riku said urgently to his fading friend. Lust, enraged at Riku for killing Gluttony, lunged at him with her scary claw-like fingers outstretched. Riku whipped around at the last minute, thinking HE was going to die.

"Pay attention, Riku!" A blue sitar swung out of no where, hitting Lust out of the way.

"Dude, you gotta work on your timing," Demyx said agitatedly.

"Sorry."

Sora was still barely awake, but he still managed to say, "Demyx? I….thought I killed you…"

"No, no, no. I used my 'Demyx-jitsu' to escape at the last minute." Demyx explained quickly as Lust attacked him. She managed to graze his right arm while he dodged out the way. He snorted and sent columns of water at Lust.

"Ow…..we gotta get outta here, man!" Demyx said urgently to Riku. Haku leaped towards Lust, claws outstretched. He was able to kill her, as well.

"Ok, that's scary!" Demyx exclaimed when he saw the demon kill the homunculus. A blob of water appeared behind Demyx and struck him in the back. He fell on one knee cursing. Sloth loomed over him.

"Well now, we can't have you getting to Master Ansem, can we?" Sloth said calmly as Demyx got up slowly. He yelled angrily as he swung at Sloth with his sitar. She easily moved away from the incoming weapon and knocked Demyx away, sending him straight to the floor.

"Dammit……how do we get out of this?" Demyx muttered angrily. Riku was wondering the same thing as he stood up, drawing his Way to the Dawn.

**Chapter 8**

Riku didn't get a chance to attack Sloth; Haku already took care of that. Slashing her in two like he did the others, Haku now turned towards Riku. Swallowing hard, Riku lifted his Keyblade bravely. Haku sneered at him while he lunged at Riku. Riku dodged, barely.

"Hmph. Stop resisting and DIE!" Haku roared at Riku. He charged again, successfully clawing Riku's chest. Riku held his chest trying to stop the bleeding. Before he got to react, Haku punched Riku in the face.

"Keh…..well, I'm about to deliver you to hell myself!" Haku said harshly. Riku was ready to die. Just then, the solar eclipse ended causing Haku to revert back to his usual self. He looked at Riku, and then looked at his claws. He sank to the floor.

"Wh-what have I done?!" Haku cried. He wasn't paying attention to Demyx who came up behind him and thwacked him in the back of the head.

"Serves you right, you damned demon," Demyx hissed at Haku's unmoving body. He sighed and said, "Riku? Are you still alive?"

Riku coughed a little and replied back, "I'll live. We gotta get everyone out of this cave."

With that, Riku picked up Sora and walked out of the cave. Demyx sighed again and dragged Roxas out of the cave. Riku came back in another trip and got Ed while Demyx slung Al over his shoulder. Riku finally came back in to get Haku.

"I know you tried to kill me, but I saw your change before Demyx got you….I know you weren't yourself." Riku began to carry-drag Haku out of the cave.

"You brought HIM with you?!" Demyx loudly and heatedly said to Riku.

"He's not a bad guy….."

"He tried to KILL you, cryin' out loud!!!"

"I know….but…."

Demyx slapped Riku hard across the face. Riku was stunned when Demyx said, "But nothing! If he tried to brutally murder you, the least you can do is kill him back!"

Riku said nothing. Demyx sighed again. "Aaaarg…..I've been sighing too much lately…..I don't get your logic Riku, but if you say he should stay, he'll stay.

Riku nodded. "Ok, we ought to get these guys wrapped up and let them rest plenty." Demyx also nodded.

"Right then. Let's get to work."

**Chapter 9**

Sora woke up finally to see Riku gazing at him intently.

"Riku? What're you doing….?"

"Erm……keeping an eye on you?"

"Were you watching me sleep?!"

"No…….just making sure you won't run off."

Sora snorted, "Right. Like someone in my condition could actually run anywhere. That's brilliant, Riku." Sora looked around to see Roxas, Ed, Al, and Haku in the same sort of state. Ed rolled over and looked at Sora.

"Oh, you're awake, too."

"Yup."

"Ok, then." Ed tried to get up, but that process was interrupted by a loud cracking sound. His right arm sagged. He swore loudly.

"Crap! My friggin auto-mail broke. Dammit…..Winry's gonna kill me……" That was a new one for Sora. He knew that Ed had a steel arm and a steel leg, but he was new to experience of Ed breaking his auto-mail. Haku was also awake, but Demyx was staring him down. Even with Demyx's nasty stare, he got up and gimped over to Ed.

"I can fix it, if you'd like….." Haku said quietly.

"How? You an auto-mail mechanic?" Ed inquired. Haku sighed and rolled up his right sleeve on his jacket revealing a steel sheen that could only be one thing; auto-mail. Ed's jaw dropped.

"H-how….?"

"Let's just say that I tried to do a human transmutation, and, well…..you can obviously see the results. Anyway, I'm used to fixing my own arm when it breaks. So, I could probably fix your own arm and maybe fine-tune your leg. Only if you want." Ed nodded slowly, still shocked that someone was as crazy as him to try a human transmutation. Haku created a wrench and all the other tools to fix Ed's arm. He began to work on the auto mail.

_Guess we'll be here awhile. Oh well, at least we can rest and figure out a new attack plan_, Sora thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 10**

It had been at least a week since the failed attack on Ansem. Ed had started to get really antsy and growl-y. By this time, Demyx and Riku had figured out most of the things Sora and Pals had been going through.

Finally Ed wondered out loud really loudly, "When are we gonna go back and kick Ansem's sorry ass once and for all?!"

"We just have to wait a little longer, Ed. But really soon! I swear." Haku, like everyone else, was really startled by Ed's unnecessary outburst.

"But, I'm BORED!!!! I need to fight something! I can't take it easy forever, you know!"

"It's like fighting's an addiction for you or something…." Roxas joked. Unfortunately, it wasn't a very funny joke as Ed smacked the top of his head.

"Haku, did you ever figure out why we were brought here in the first place?" Sora asked.

Haku shook his head sadly. "Nope. I still don't get it. When I have a big realization or something, I'll tell you." Then he went back to thinking hard. Ed still was squirming where he was lying down.

"Really, big brother. You need to calm down." Al said curtly, "Just imagine what Colonel Mustang would say if he saw you now." That got Ed to stop wriggling around.

"Well, there has to be a good reason for Ansem bringing you guys here," Riku said. Demyx nodded.

"Yup. Not just Ansem wanting to get revenge on you, Sora, but remember that he got Ed dragged into this, too."

"Hmmmm……this is hurting my brains….and it's not 'cause of the punch Ed gave me…." Roxas murmured. Everyone was quiet for several minutes.

"Heh, a little lost are we?" a cold voice chuckled, and it wasn't Ansem. Ed immediately created his auto-mail sword.

"Hey, now is that very polite? I'm just tryin' to help you kill Ansem. Of course, if you want to completely shut me out, be my guest." Ed took another look at the man. He had a sleeveless jacket with white fur around the hood and scary looking silver eyes. It was Greed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Road Home**

**Chapter 1**

"Wait, you know how to kill Ansem?" Sora asked Greed. Ed was still really wary around Greed.

"Heh, yup! I'll tell you how to kill that nasty ol' Heartless, fer a price!" Greed offered.

Ed snorted, "Oh, and name your price, Greed. We probably can't afford you're great bargains, so be on your merry way and I won't have to kill you."

"Come now. My best bargain is free today! I wanna get rid o' him as much as you do,"  
Greed admitted. "Ya see, he brought me back against my will (Ed grunted again) and I didn't wanna come back, see. I was kinda happy bein' dead. I shouldn'ta really been in existence anyway."

"So, let's cut to the chase; how can we get rid of Ansem?" Riku asked sharply.

"Well, I can tell ya that he's got a body now."

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, God!"

"Really?!"

"How?!"

"Crap in a bucket!!"

Greed was overwhelmed with the reactions. "W-well, it's not all THAT bad-"

"Not all THAT bad?!" Sora interrupted with shock. "He's gonna kill us all!"

"Just take us to him." Haku spoke up. Greed looked at him funny, kind of surprised that Haku didn't have a ridiculous outburst like everyone else.

"Kay. Follow me." Greed led everyone back to the cave. Sora shuddered as he remembered the failed attack. It wasn't exactly the 'perfectly thought out attack plan.' Everyone suffered from some kind of injuries. Haku turned into a full demon when he saw the solar eclipse (authors note: solar eclipses cause half dragon demons like Haku to turn into full fledged demons for the entire duration of the eclipse.) and nearly killed Riku.

"Here ya go. Have fun killin' him!" Greed ran off out of the cave. Everyone looked up at the grotesque thing that stood before them. It was a huge compilation of the bodies of Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, and Sloth. Ansem had finally found a way to move at last.

**Chapter 2**

"Heh, how do you fools like my new body?" Ansem chortled evilly. Roxas was absolutely horrified at Ansem's new body. It had the traditional Oroboros tattoo, like all homunculi had. The only scary thing was that it was a huge blob of pulsating flesh. You couldn't really tell if it was human or not. Roxas and everyone watched as the mass of tissue morphed into an actual body.

The new Ansem looked like a human; he had a sharp face, long metallic hair, and really creepy blood red eyes, unlike his traditional orange ones. He suddenly lashed out against Sora. Roxas watched in terror as Ansem's foot collided with Sora's head. Everyone shouted out Sora's name as Ansem proceeded to try to kill Sora. Haku, fortunately, intervened with the Shohiko.

"All of you get out of here!" Haku yelled at everybody.

Sora got up very slowly, his face swelled from the beating Ansem gave him. "Haku, you can't fight Ansem alone. You have to-" Sora was cut off when Haku gave him a hard stare. He solemnly nodded, understanding what Haku wanted to do.

"Guys! We have to find the demons!" Sora called.

"But, what about Haku?" Al fretfully asked. "Will he be able to fight Ansem by himself?"

"He'll live. But we gotta find those demons and get the hell outta here!" Demyx growled. He grabbed Al forcefully. Ed and Riku rushed after them. Roxas started to run, but he saw that Sora drew the Kingdom Key and was faced towards Ansem. Roxas had a sudden realization; Sora wasn't leaving.

"Sora! What the hell are you doing!? We have to find the demons, remember?"

"I'm not leaving."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Haku needs help, even though he won't admit it."

Roxas jogged up to Sora, grabbed his hood, and gave him a long deserved slap. "DON'T BE THE HERO, DAMMIT!!!"

Sora easily shrugged Roxas off. "It's what I have to do. Ansem is the one I have to kill." Sora turned around and charged at Ansem, leaving Roxas behind, as well as his last chance to run.

**Chapter 3**

Ed and company had been running around the labyrinth of tunnels trying to find the two demons.

"Damn……how much more of this crap to we have to go through?!" Ed hissed under his breath when they all came to another dead. Al had his gaze fixated on something or other.

"What are you looking at Al?" Riku asked. Al pointed to a strange mark on the wall of the cave.

"See that thing? I think I've seen that thing before!" Al exclaimed. He ran his fingers across the rocky surface, tracing the mark.

"Gack! Stop your absentminded gazing and fight some friggin Heartless!" Demyx said urgently as he smushed a Shadow under his sitar. Al tried to think quickly, but Ed beat him to it. Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them against the side of the cave. A wall of rock shot out of the ground, closing everyone into a somewhat crammed space. This gave Al more time to examine the mark. Then he snapped his fingers.

"That's right! This is half of a transmutation circle! See? Look at the pattern! All you have to do is draw the other half and you can get in!!" Al explained quickly. He pulled a piece of chalk out of his pocket and drew the other half of the circle. Before he could perform the transmutation, everyone heard banging on the other side of the rock wall.

"Guys?! I know that you're in there! Let me in! Otherwise, all the Heartless are gonna devour a member!" That was most definitely Roxas. Al heard the thwack of the Keyblade as it hit a Shadow. He also heard Roxas yowl like a dog when a NeoShadow slashed at him.

"Brother! Open the wall!" Al didn't really have to say this as Ed was already opening a passage way for Roxas to get through. Roxas tumbled in with a Soldier on top of him. Riku cut the Soldier in half.

"Thanks…..huff….I owe ya one, Riku…..huff…." Roxas sustained a cut down his back, most likely inflicted by a NeoShadow. "Owwwww…….that hurt…." Al resumed with the transmutation when he saw that Roxas seemed okay. He put his hands up against the wall of the cave. A bright light shone, completely illuminating everything. After the light went away, everyone saw a small cavern. Everyone also recognized the cavern; it was the failed attack battleground. There was still dried blood on the ground. The only different thing was that there were now two huddled figures over a pool of water, or some type of liquid that was unidentifiable.

"There you are. We've been waiting." The two figures turned and revealed that they were the two demons that everyone had been searching for.

**Chapter 4**

Roxas immediately drew the Keyblade and pointed at the demons and said, "You two are the reason we're in this damn mess! So, why are you conveniently seated in a place where we can find you?!" Ed and Al both were battle ready. Riku summoned the Way to the Dawn and Demyx pulled out his sitar.

Jikoku put up his hands and said mournfully, "Calm down. It's not like we wanted to bring you here….." Kankaku nodded silently.

"Pffft…yeah, right," Roxas growled sarcastically. "After everything you put us through, do you REALLY expect us to believe you?!" Jikoku shook his head sadly.

"You're right. Why should you trust us? We created this world, so we can very easily destroy it, too." That shut Roxas up. "Just listen to what we have to say."

Ed glared at Jikoku. "Even if you do have the power to kill us, you helped bring Ansem back, for God's sake!"

"It wasn't our fault," Kankaku said quietly. Everyone stared at the demon, and he sighed softly.

"Alright. You already know that Ansem wanted his body back. You also most likely gathered that Ansem heard of our powers to make and distort worlds. But, here's the stuff you probably didn't know. Ansem brain-washed us to think that all of you were our worst enemies. He told us to create a world and a door to get you all to come. Ansem is just using us and you. He wants us to gather you all up, using us as bait, and ingredients. See, even with the bodies of the homunculi he needs humans, not replicas. You are simply elements in a human transmutation. So you see, if you stay, you will be killed."

"But……how do we get out of here? How can we kill Ansem before his plan will succeed?" Riku asked shakily.

Jikoku let out a small laugh, "Heh! We can help you with that! We don't wanna be here as much as you guys! If you let us, we can get everyone outta here and get rid of this world."

"So….what do we have to do?" Ed wondered out loud. He looked at Al, who shook his head, then Ed looked at Riku and Demyx; Riku looked down in thought and Demyx shrugged.

"All ya gotta do is bring Ansem here. But that's not easy. He's gonna need live bait, if ya know what I mean." Jikoku replied.

Demyx did understand. "I'll bring him here."

**Chapter 5**

Everyone stared in disbelief at Demyx. _He can't ACTUALLY be thinking that he'll sacrifice himself to get us all out of here?!_ Riku thought urgently.

"Ya sure, kid? This is the ultimate sacrifice for anyone. Do ya really wanna throw away your life for these guys?" Jikoku asked Demyx. Demyx nodded somberly. He turned away from everyone to get back to Ansem. Before he could run, Al pulled him back, tears forming in the kid's eyes.

"D-Demyx? You can't do this!" Al sniffled and wiped his eyes. Demyx leaned over so he was at eye level with Al.

"Don't worry, Al! I'll be fine!" he lied. In his mind, he knew he wasn't coming back. Demyx stood up and ran towards where Ansem was fighting Haku and Sora. Ed lightly grabbed his brother.

"Come on, Al. If Demyx is bringing Ansem here, we should probably get out of here." Al nodded sadly. Ed, Al, Riku, Roxas, and the demons retreated to a corner of the cave. By the time they got there, Demyx was gone.

Meanwhile, with the battle, Haku was completely worn out. Blood flowed from every wound. He looked over at Sora. One of the teen's arms was hanging limply while the other held the Keyblade bravely.

_This battle can't go on much longer. If it does, Sora'll get himself killed,_ Haku thought while blocking an attack coming from Ansem. Though, as Haku noticed, Ansem's attacks were getting sloppier. _Either he's getting tired, or that body of his is failing, _Haku thought again. The next attack went for Haku, but sharply curved and hit Sora. Having no time to block, the attack hit Sora square in the gut. He keeled over onto the floor. Haku ran over to protect Sora, but was knocked out of the way. Just as Ansem was going to deal the final blow, a column of water hammered him away from Sora.

"Hey, Ansem! If ya wanna kill someone, how 'bout goin' after me?" Demyx shouted. Ansem whipped around and charged at Demyx, blinded by the battle's ferocity. Demyx swore and turned and ran into the cavern.

Haku got up slowly, still very much hurt from the last blow. He gimped over to Sora and lifted him up onto his feet. Haku started to carry-drag Sora to the place where Ansem and Demyx ran to. They got there just in time to see something terrifying.

Demyx had been tripped by Ansem. Haku, Sora, Roxas, Ed, Al, and Riku watched in horror as Ansem used razor sharp claws to slash Demyx open.

**Chapter 6**

"DEMYX!!!" everyone yelled. Ansem turned to face a very shocked Haku.

"Heh, I told you this would be a blood bath!!" Ansem laughed maliciously. Haku looked at Ansem, then at Demyx bleeding his life out. That's when he actually dropped Sora (much to Sora's surprise) and looked at the floor. This was Ansem's golden opportunity. He lunged at Haku and threw a punch. Much to ANSEM'S surprise, Haku caught Ansem's hand with his own. Haku looked up at Ansem, glaring at him with blood red eyes (authors note: no, he's not a demon). He then threw Ansem to the back wall of the cave.

"Huh? Where the hell did you get this power?!" Ansem snarled at Haku. Haku was surrounded by a bright blue light. The light enveloped Ansem and everything else. Haku tossed his head back and let out a mighty roar. Everyone, including Ansem, noticed that Haku was transforming into something that wasn't human. His neck and tail grew considerably, his arm (and auto-mail) morphed, his legs also morphed, and finally, his head completely changed. When the light died down, everybody saw that Haku was gone. In his place stood a huge dragon.

"H-how the hell…." Ansem stared in awe of the dragon form of Haku, as did everyone else. Haku's dragon form had the head of a wolf, talons of an eagle, and a long mane like a horse. Covered in tough blue fur head to tail, long whiskers with lightning crackling at the tips, and a seriously bad attitude, Haku wasn't going to let Ansem win this fight.

"Hmph, two can play at that game, dragon-breath!" Ansem also had a new power. Instead of a blue light that Haku had, Ansem was surrounded by a black light (authors note: yup, you heard me. BLACK LIGHT!!) and began to morph into a huge dragon, bigger than Haku. Ansem was different; he had a skull of something or other covering his face, impenetrable black scales, huge black wings were positioned on either shoulder, sharp poison green spikes ran down his spine and he had the traditional Heartless symbol on his chest. He struck Haku in the head with a sharp clawed hand, throwing him against the wall in a helpless coiled heap.

Haku roared and charged at Ansem, jaws wide open to bite at his throat. Ansem blocked with one arm allowing Haku to chomp on it. A fizzing sound was heard and Haku reeled back in pain.

"I forgot to tell you that my blood has turned to poison!" Ansem snarled and slammed Haku to the back wall again. He bit Haku hard on the left shoulder, leaving his right free to clobber Ansem in the chest.

"I'm not….going to let…..you WIN!" Haku growled viciously, the poison starting to take effect. He let out another mighty roar and threw himself at Ansem, slashing at his neck. All but two claws broke on Haku's left hand. Ansem began to laugh evilly, and that grew to a wicked, hysterical cackle.

**Chapter 7**

Ed and everyone stared unbelievingly at the battle that unfolded before them. Haku and Ansem were dragons, Sora and Demyx looked pretty dead, and they had no way to escape from this fight.

_Think, THINK damn you!! Urg……uh…….crap! I can't come up with any good plans with all this crap going on! How can I help Haku get rid of Ansem?! HOW!? Wait……there might be one way, but it's a long shot. I'll have to be careful, _thought Ed as he snuck past Riku, Roxas, and Al. Then he ran for it.

"Die, you pathetic god!! DIE!!" Ansem roared while he elbowed Haku in the gut. All the air was forced out of him. Ansem then clawed him upside the jaw and crushed his auto-mail in his fist (authors note again: the auto-mail still works, just it's not working as well). Haku slumped to the floor in a coiled pile.

_Now, now, now, NOW!! Do it now, you fool!! _Ed clapped his hands together, ran up to Ansem, and thrust both hands onto Ansem's back leg. All of the black scales vanished and it was replaced by fluffy pink fur.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" Ansem shrieked. Everyone began laughing maniacally. Even Demyx, with a severe wound, started to chuckle. Haku saw a window of opportunity and slammed his tail into Ansem, blood staining his perfect pink fur.

"Wha….WHAT?! My blood isn't poison?!" Ansem exclaimed in shock. Ed sneered at Ansem, even though he was not in a great place to be, seeing as Ansem was 400 feet taller than he was.

"Nope! See, when I turned your scales into fur to match your personality (everyone snickered at that) I ALSO decided to revert your blood back to normal. Really, I think that fur matches your eyes!" Ed said in a sing-song voice. Ansem growled and tried to smush Ed under his foot. However, Haku saved the day! He tackled Ansem into a huge transmutation circle that was originally drawn to capture Sora and Pals.

"Heh, how ironic. Wasn't this circle meant to trap us? Well, I'm using it to open the gate!" Haku reverted back to being a half-demon, clapped his hands together (Ed gasped in astonishment), and placed his hands on the ground. A huge circle of light shone all around Ansem. He screamed in terror as the light consumed him, body and soul.

After all of that, everybody saw that the gate was finally opened once again.

"Finally. Finally, we can get out of here and go home!" Sora said while he limped over to Haku and everybody to stand by the gate.

**Chapter 8**

"How did you use alchemy?" Al asked Haku while they stood before the gate.

"Actually, I don't really know. I was kinda hoping that would work……" Haku said, his gaze on Al trailed off towards Demyx. The realization that Demyx was almost dead hit Haku like a punch. He dashed off to where Demyx was laying. Everyone followed suite.

"Hey…..that was some pretty killer alchemy, man….." Demyx said weakly. He had a huge slash across his torso, and it wasn't going to stop bleeding anytime soon.

"Demyx! You can't die!" Al cried with tears running down his face. Ed stared in shock, Riku looked down and away, Roxas bit his lip really hard, Sora was on the verge of tears, and Haku was speechless.

"C-C'mon, Demyx. Can't you use your killer 'Demyx-jitsu' to get away again?" Sora asked shakily. Demyx shook his head slowly.

"Nope. No 'Demyx-jitsu' will save me today." His body was already starting to fade; his feet and arms were nearly gone.

"Hey, Sora?" Demyx asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry….for all the trouble…..ya know, in Hollow Bastion…..and Olympus……sorry for everything….."

That got Sora crying. "N-no problem……."

"Hey, guys……don't look this sad. I'm a Nobody, remember? It doesn't really matter all that much if I die….." Demyx's arms and legs were completely gone now. "Heh…..even if I am a nobody…….you all, yeah, all of you……….definitely made me believe that……I….had…..a heart….." With those final words, Demyx faded away into nothingness, leaving his sitar behind. Al howled like a wounded dog. Ed couldn't hold back any tears. Riku couldn't bear to look at where Demyx was laying. Roxas and Sora both stared at the ground, sobbing.

Haku picked up Demyx's sitar and said sadly, "C'mon, we have to get back through the gate." Ed picked up Al onto his feet, Roxas and Sora stood up quietly, and Riku walked next to Haku.

"Let's just go home." The band of six and the two demons were enveloped in the golden light, and when the light faded, they were all back home.

**Chapter 9**

Sora, Roxas, and Riku were finally home.

"Hey, are we back?" Sora asked himself. Roxas and Riku nodded. Sora looked around; everything was normal, even the scuff-marks of the battle with the Stealth Sneak were still there. All three of them saw a familiar figure standing on top of the hill.

"Heeeeey!! Sora! Roxas! Riku!" Leon shouted to them. Sora, Roxas, and Riku couldn't believe it; it was someone they actually knew! Sora and friends began running up the hill to meet there friend.

"Leon!" all three of them yelled as they tackle-glomped Leon. They all fell to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. Leon managed to wriggle away from his attackers.

"Jeez, I missed you guys, but not THAT much!" Leon said while rubbing his back.

"We're gonna need a ride back to Destiny Islands," Riku told Leon, getting over his excitement to see someone familiar.

"We have a ride for you. Oh, and Sora." Sora got up off the ground, cradling his broken arm, and stood at attention. "Kairi's waiting for you." That immediately brightened Sora's mood.

"Well, what're standing around here for?! Let's go!" Sora dashed off to the Radiant Garden, leaving Roxas, Riku, and Leon to bite the dust.

In his own world, Ed and Al, accompanied by Haku, arrived in Resembool. They were outside of Winry's house.

"Oh man….she's gonna kill me….." Ed muttered. The repairs that Haku made were efficient, but only for a certain amount of time. Ed was greeted to the traditional 'throw the wrench at Ed' sort of thing.

"You idiot! What's all this I heard from Mustang?! 'We're sorry to inform you, but Edward Elric and his little brother, Alphonse Elric, have disappeared off the face of Amestris?!' You probably broke my auto-mail for the umpteenth time, too!" the familiar voice of Winry rang out all over the country side.

"Is that your girl-friend?" Haku asked in terror and awe. Ed glared at Haku furiously.

"No, that's not my effin' girl-friend!" Ed growled. Winry appeared at the window where she looked down at Ed, Al, and Haku.

"Well, I guess you're back, so I need to fix you up." Winry disappeared from the window and zoomed downstairs to open the door for everyone.

**Chapter 10**

Sora, Roxas and Riku returned to Destiny Islands to find Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka waiting for them.

"Heh….hey guys!" Sora said sheepishly. He was surprised when Kairi ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Sora blushed deeply and Roxas snorted in laughter. Riku looked a little disappointed.

"You're finally back," Kairi said simply, but with deep compassion. Sora shut his eyes and hugged Kairi back, with one arm though. Kairi suddenly looked serious when she saw that Sora's left arm hung limply.

"What have you all been doing?" Kairi asked. Sora, Roxas, and Riku all looked at each other at a loss of words. Roxas put his hands behind his head, Riku coughed nervously, and Sora just kind of stood there.

Kairi sighed, "It doesn't matter. You're all back." She then assisted Sora back to the mainland where family was. Riku still looked jealous and Roxas tried not to laugh at him as they finally went back home.

Back in Amestris, Winry was fan-girling over Haku's auto-mail, examining every little detail, every battle scratch, and every bolt, gear, and artificial nerve.

"Ooooh!!! Where'd you get it?! How do you maintain it?! Can I use this model?!" Winry asked excitedly. Haku was completely overwhelmed.

"Er……..can you just fix Ed's auto-mail? It IS your job…." Haku was so relieved when Winry went to work on Ed's auto-mail. It took 5 days to make everything look spiffy and fine-tune the auto-mail.

"Well, I guess its back off to the military. See ya, Winry," Ed called to a sleepy Winry.

"When are you guys coming back?" she asked. Ed shrugged and waved good-bye. Al and Haku did the same thing. They all went of to catch the next train leaving Resembool to Central.

"Argg….this is a train?" Haku was squirming around trying to get comfortable on the train seat. Ed rolled his eyes and Al laughed.

"This is kinda what you have to deal with if you're going to be a state alchemist," Ed said to Haku, who was still moving around.

"Oh, well. It'll be worth it." Haku finally got comfy. Ed was staring out of the window into the setting sun.

_This is the end of my adventure, I guess. At least everything will be back to normal. Although, I'll never forget anyone from the other world, _Ed thought as the train sped away towards Central. Back in his own room, Sora was thinking the same thing.

**The End**

**Epilogue **

Now, if you were wondering whatever happened after everyone got back to there own worlds here's your answer.

Sora, Riku, and Roxas finally started back into school with Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Sora decided to play baseball with Tidus and Wakka. Their team dominates every game. Riku learned to NEVER go to a girl's slumber party. They gave him a makeover and he was super embarrassed at school. Roxas is considered a genius in all of his classes. The only thing that he isn't very good at is reading a girl's atmosphere (so far, he's had 6 girl-friends; all 6 dumped him).

Ed, Al, and Haku went back to the military to be shot down by Colonel Mustang. Ed's been having deskwork ever since he got back. He should be done in awhile. Maybe. Not really. Al's helping out in the library to organize books. Unfortunately, he got buried under a pile of papers. Haku applied for the alchemy exam. He got the promotion and his nickname; the 'Dragon-blood alchemist.'

That's everything that ever happened.

In loving memory of Demyx (sniffle)

**Sora: Do you LIKE almost killing us all in every story?!**

**Me: I don't know what you mean!**

**Sora: *growl***

**Me: Oh, I get it. You're sad cause I killed off.....I mean, nobly sacrificed Demyx.....yeah**

**Sora: AH!! So you admit it! You purposefully killed Demyx! *draws Keyblade***

**Me: Oh, fudgie**

**Sora proceded to kill me with the Keyblade after this little conversation......**

**Oh, and I'm aware that I kinda stole one of Axel's lines and had Demyx say it. But hey! Axel gave me permission after I paid him 20$  
**


End file.
